It is well known in the art to position laser diodes into slots formed in the surface of a ceramic substrate. One such arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 5,040,187 issued Aug. 13, 1991. Another such arrangement is disclosed in the above-noted U.S. Patent application.
The current state of the art in the implementation of either of the above-noted arrangements requires relatively low temperatures solder bonds to be made to secure laser diodes in the slots. Accordingly, increasingly lower temperature solders thereafter are used in the fabrication of laser packages in order to avoid deterioration of previously made bonds. Since device reliability is reduced as lower and lower temperature solders are used as they require the use of flux, solder specification considerations are important in device design and processing and high temperature solders that do not require flux are preferred.